I Hate You, I Really Do
by GrangerGirl222
Summary: "You can't just barge into my flat unannounced, and besides, how do you know where I live?" I spluttered after a few seconds of hatefully staring on both our parts. He gave me a strained smile and tapped his nose. "My secret, darling, and don't you mean our flat? What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. This is what happens when people get married." Dramione, post-war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been stuck inside my head for a LONG time now, and it needs **_**out**_**. So I'm making this! Hope you enjoy, and please review so I know if I should continue or not. Constructive criticism IS welcome, but please don't bash my story. :)**

**BTW; this is a DRAMIONE fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely similar to Harry Potter. :(**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Hermione's POV:

"Pffffffhuh," I exaggerated angrily, watching as the curl that ever so stubbornly refused to stay in my ponytail fell into my face again. Ron chuckled at me, and I joined in on his laughter after turning a bit pink. I put my book aside for a second to get a better view of his smiling face. He reached a hand up, as if he were to push the curl behind my ear, but stopped halfway and chose to scratch his neck instead, looking at anything but me. My smile died, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head slowly, lips forming a tight smile.

It's been like this ever since the war, and more importantly, Ron and I's first kiss. The three of us still hang out as friends, and then there'll be times that I think I had a moment with Ronald, but then he'll completely ruin it and we'll be back to square one.

It's _really _frustrating. Why doesn't he just ask me out? I know we have chemistry together. As in the words of Ginny Weasley, "He just needs to buck up and admit his feelings for you, my bushy-haired buddy."

But enough of my relationship problems, it's not like they can get any worse. Anyway, there are more important things to worry about. Like career choices. Ron and Harry are jumping straight into the Auror department, whereas I am going back to school to finish my last year at Hogwarts. The fame of being one of the 'Golden Trio' can only get you so far in life, and I want a full education to fall back on when job applications start popping up.

"Mione! Mione! Mione!" Ginny said enthusiastically, seemingly popping up out of nowhere and completely destroying the peace that had surrounded Harry, Ron and I.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" I countered, letting out a giggle when she rolled her eyes. The youngest Weasley walked over to us, sprawled on assorted pillows that decorated the floor, and in an instant Harry's arm had brought her down beside him. Ron's nose made the tiniest of scrunches.

"Guess. What," she said dramatically.

"What?" I asked, laying my book down neatly to prop my head up with my hands. When Ginerva Weasley wants your attention, it's best to drop what you're doing and comply. In her opinion it can wait.

"We're going shopping tomorrow- just the two of us, and I'm going to help pick you out a _whole new _wardrobe," she said this like it was the greatest idea to ever sprout in her mind.

I groaned and rolled over from my on my stomach to on my back. I kicked my legs in the air and covered my face with my hands.

"No!" I moaned, sounding very much like a two year old throwing a tantrum. "I don't want to!"

"You drama-queen," Harry said, hitting me lightly with a pillow.

"Oh, like you're any better, Mr. Chosen One!" I said playfully. He opened his mouth to retort, but I turned to Ginny before he had the chance. "And what in the world has possessed you to take me shopping?"

"Oh please, Mione. You've been in need of fashionable clothes since I met you. Trust me; you'll thank me in the end," she said knowingly. After nodding to herself she added as an afterthought, "And besides, you said you needed some new school supplies, and so do I."

I let out a long breath. "Fine. But I'm not going to buy anything I'm not going to wear."

"Then I'll just have to make sure you wear the fan-tab-u-lous clothes I get you," Ginny suggested with a wink.

Oh _joy._

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"How about this?" Ginny asked wearily, holding up a particularly short pair of baby blue satin dress robes. I scrunched my nose up.

"No thank you," I replied instantly.

"Aw, _come on_ Mione! At least try something on," she whined.

I paused for a moment. "Be prepared to throw away your eyeballs," I huffed lamely after seeing no way out of this without pleasing her at least a little bit. She squealed and handed me the robes, and I snatched them out of her grasp, stomping away to a dressing room.

"Are you done yet?" Ginny asked not thirty seconds after I shut the door. The sad part was that I didn't know if she was kidding or not.

Women's clothing is very confusing. I couldn't differentiate the top from the bottom, and once I finally had the thing on I noticed the tag was on the wrong side, so I had to switch it around.

Once I had it on I stood there staring at myself for thirty seconds, contemplating whether or not I should come out. This dress very clearly broke my 'to the fingertips or more' rule by a longshot.

I stuck my head out of the changing room, and in an instant Ginny had pulled me in front of a gallery of mirrors, and was ohhh-ing and aww-ing at how 'perfectly it complimented my skin tone.'

I fidgeted inside of the robes. "I don't know, Ginny. It's awfully showy," I complained.

"No it's not! The neckline shows no skin at all, and it's a long sleeve. The only skin showing are your hands, neck, face and _gorgeous _legs."

She slapped the back of my thigh for emphasis. I jumped, eyes growing wide as my face reddened.

"Ginny! Don't do that!" I scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to be more appreciative to your body. You can't hide yourself away in rags forever!" she said loudly, and I had to beat away the urge to slap my hand over her mouth, the only reason being I knew she would lick me.

"Sometimes you can be really loud," I commented, staring into my own eyes inside the mirror.

"Sometimes you can be really _self-conscious_," she threw back at me. I turned to look into _her _eyes.

"But seriously Gin, where am I going to wear this if I buy it?" I asked tiredly. She really looked liked she liked how I looked in it. Wow...try saying that five times fast.

She put a finger to her chin and tapped slowly. Then she started clapping abruptly, making me jump.

"What about that banquet the Ministry is holding a couple weeks before Hogwarts is back in session to say 'thanks' to the war veterans and raise money for the overall damage?" Ginny asked excitedly. I opened my mouth, but she continued anyway. "And don't even _think_ about saying that you're not going, young lady, because I'm making you."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I'll buy it for the banquet. You're such a bother. I don't know how Harry can put up with you."

I watched as a sly smile crept onto her face. Uh-oh. This is never good.

"I make up for it in other ways...if you know what I mean," she said with a huge smile, wagging her eyebrows like a maniac.

My eyebrows, on the other hand, shot up to my hairline. "Ginerva Weasley! What if Ron heard you say that?"

"I would laugh."

It took one look from her - for once - straight face, and I burst out laughing myself. Ginny quickly joined me, and soon enough we were clutching each other for support. Madam Malkin's head appeared over the top of a clothing rack and glared at us.

I shook Ginny off. "We should probably get going," I said, walking to the dressing room.

"Probably," she agreed.

After we paid (me for the dress, three shirts and a really comfy pair of pants, Ginny for a pile of clothes that made her disappear when she picked it up) we decided to browse the rest of Diagon Alley.

My body immediately gravitated towards _Flourish & Blotts, _but Ginny pulled me roughly in the other direction, exclaiming, "Ooh! Madam Primpernelle's having a sale!"

So that was how I ended up pretending to browse make-up after I lost Ginny in the lip gloss section in _Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. _I should really get a leash for that girl.

"Is everything going OK?" asked a young witch with way too much product on, smacking her gum annoyingly.

"Yes, everything's-" _Smack. _"Just-" _Smack._ "Fine," I finished, flinching slightly when her gum seemed to become the loudest thing in the room.

"Are you sure?" _Smack, smack, smack._ Ugh!

"No, actually-" _Smack. _"I want five hundred of these-" I grabbed something random from the self and thrust it into her hands. _Smack. Smack._ "Can you check if it's in stock?"

She stared at me, every two seconds followed by a _smack_. "Ok." _Smack. Smack._

Then she left. I waited to make sure she was really gone before making a beeline for the exit, but it was slightly difficult, seeing as Madam Primpernelle's shop was packed to breaking point with witches of all ages trying to get in on her sale.

Once I made it out of the shop I slumped against the wall and took large breaths with my eyes closed. I heard chuckling coming from beside me. My head tilted to the sound, and my eyes peaked open slowly, hoping my suspicions were wrong, but no. Before me lay Draco Malfoy.

Technically speaking he was sitting on a bench, but whatever.

"What?" I asked more tiredly than menacing. My lips formed a frown. I can't seem weak in front of him. That would give him _satisfaction_. Yuck.

"You'd think that you would have the smarts to wait outside for Weasley, like I am for Pansy," he said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault Ginny dragged me in there," I said, spitting out the last word like it was Voldemort's name.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the She-Weasel. I was talking about your boyfriend. Everyone knows who wears the pants in your relationship," Malfoy said, his smirk increasing.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't feel like quarreling with a two year old today," I huffed.

"But then why do you do it every day? With your boyfriends Weaselbee and Pothead?"

I hate his shaunty look of arrogance. "Ron isn't my boyfriend, and Harry is Gin's," I stated simply, overcome with the urge to correct him.

"Oh! Isn't that interesting," Malfoy said, inching forward on his seat with what I assume is excitement. "The only bloke ever to like you besides that furry Quidditch player doesn't have the balls to do anything about it. Oh, the woes of a prudish bookworm!"

I scowled at him. "Like you've got anything better. Pansy isn't exactly the essence of educit, if you get my drift," I smirked. He scoffed.

"Nice try, but I'm not even dating her. She's just arm candy so Mother will stop hounding me with Pureblood brides."

I smirked at him. "Then why don't you take one of them instead? You just agreed with me that Pansy is vile," I said smoothly.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that easy. Don't go off trying to understand matters that are too complicated for your little Muggle-born brain," he spat.

"Whatever Malfoy. I can't find myself offended when you're using the same material from second year."

Just then Ginny stepped out of the shop, eight bags of product heavier.

"Mione!" she exclaimed, then took one glance at Malfoy and scowled. "Ferret."

He just shrugged and stared at the shop window across from him. I had a feeling he was eavesdropping on us. After much shuffling, Ginny forced one of her bags into my hands.

"Here, I got you some natural potions and hair products. I'm determined to get that nest controlled before the Hogwart's Train rolls in," she said, a very serious expression on her face.

I sighed and shoved it into my enchanted bag. "I don't see the point in wearing any if nothing is already 'natural,'" I retorted.

"Oh shush Hermione, you'll thank me later."

"Just like how I'm to 'thank you later' about dragging me to Diagon Alley? Speaking of which, the only reason I agreed was to get some school supplies. Shall we be going?" I asked, stepping off into the direction of _Flourish & Blotts_ at last. Ginny pouted but followed me anyway.

"So what were you and Malfoy talking about," Ginny inquired.

I shrugged. "Nothing really, just bickering. Normal stuff," I said, breathing in the aroma of books as I took that first step inside.

"So he insulted you?" she asked stiffly. I put down the quill I was examining.

"Of course," I answered shortly.

"He call you the 'M' word?" she whispered softly. I stopped walking, my hand frozen on a book that I was running it over.

"No," I said just as softly. "He didn't."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I was still wondering whether or not Malfoy just simply forgot to call me a Mudblood that day when the banquet came rolling around. I was really hoping Ron would ask me, but he opted to go in a group consisting of Neville, Seamus, Dean, and himself.

Brilliant plan that was. _Bloody_ brilliant. So I was going alone.

When Ginny found out she apologized deeply, but assured me that when she was done gussying me up for the banquet, Ron wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me.

I stood staring at my reflection with Ginny at my shoulder. From the waist up I was elegant; the blue satin long sleeve did suit my tastes. It was very simple, save a tiny shimmer hidden inside when I moved. But then you looked down and saw my legs.

"You. Are. _Gorgeous_," was all Ginny could say. She had done my hair into something that could rival my hair from the Yule Ball. An elegant enchanted blue lily, and just the right size, was pinned into my up-do that had a few curls cascading down. I guess I looked alright. Better than normal.

"And _those legs_!" Ginny was saying when she wasn't telling me how gorgeous I was. I smiled to please her, clutching my beaded blue bag that I had charmed for the occasion against myself.

"Merlin I hate pumps," I muttered once Ginny left and I fell for the fifth time in my flat. I checked my watch. Five forty-three pm. It starts at six, but I'm assuming it's alright to be early.

I'll wait seven more minutes.

I wandered around my flat, trying to practice walking in these horrid shoes.

"Ah screw it!" I shouted to no one as I plumped down on my couch and magically transformed them from three inch to half an inch. I sighed when I stood up. So much better.

I left at exactly 5:50, and was greeted by a smiling Luna once I got over the sensation of apparition.

"Luna!" I greeted warmly.

"Hello Hermione," she answered back in her sing-song voice. "You look good."

"Thanks, and so do you," I told her, taking in her sunshine yellow dress with dancing deer-like creatures at the bottom. But it was really her matching hat that took the show.

She nodded her appreciation of my compliment and looked off into the distance. Typical Luna behavior.

"Hermione Granger!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh no! Please, please, please-

"Rita, what a pleasure," I said as Rita Skeeter approached me. My voice said the opposite of my words.

"What a stellar dress you're wearing! May I ask where it's from? And your views on the devastating mess the Minister has gotten himself into?" she asked in a rush, her self-writing quill already out of her bag. I smirked at her.

"Oh, but of course Rita. Right after I tell you all about my true feelings back in fourth year," I said with a gleam in my eye. Her face lit up.

"Yes, yes! Of course. So, tell me, did you and Potter really have a secret romance?" she asked with a knowing look.

I laughed. "No, no, not those type of feelings. I meant the other type," I said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What other type?"

"Well, the type about beetles! What other type is there?" I said a bit too loudly. Her eyes grew wide, and her lips formed a straight line.

"One day Granger, one day…" she muttered, leaving at the sight of an unoccupied famous Quidditch player to pester. I smirked at her retreating form.

"Luna, who else is here, d'you know?" I asked.

"I saw Harry talking to Kingsley a while ago. They were quite outraged. I don't know why though. I think the Nargles got to them," Luna replied without moving.

"Oh. That's odd."

"Yes," she said, turning to me slowly with a twinkle in her eyes. "It is."

I half frowned at her half smile. I hope Harry hasn't gotten himself into trouble yet. The night is so young.

"'Ermione! 'Ow are you?" someone called to me. I turned to see Fleur and Bill coming towards me.

"Marvalous. And you?" I asked politely.

"I am good, thank you," she said, taking in my appearance. "'Ermione, you look beautiful."

I was stunned. Fleur actually looked like she meant it. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

She smiled genuinely at me, and I vaguely wondered why I ever hated her in the first place.

"Hermione," Luna said. I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Harry's back. Would you like you like to go and talk to him?"

"Yes," I said brightly. "Let's go and say hi."

So with Luna at my side, I weaved through the tables to Harry.

Harry and Ginny greeted me with a stiff head nod. I frowned.

"What's wrong," I demanded.

Ginny blew out a frustrated breath and glanced at Harry, who had just took a shot of Firewhiskey. I raised an eyebrow at them. Who crapped in their cornflakes?

"Can't say apparently. 'You'll find out soon enough,' is the only thing that Harry will tell me. He wouldn't let me talk to Kingsley with him," Ginny pouted.

I sensed that Ginny was pissed, Harry was outraged, and no answers were going to come at the moment, so I went to go mingle, which in my terms means walking around until someone comes over to talk to me, or approaching a Gryffindor.

I almost groaned out loud when Lavender Brown waved me over. Scratch my earlier statement, any _other_ Gryffindor. My immediate response was a look of fear, which I then had to mask with a smile. So that's what screwed up my chances of pretending I hadn't seen her, and was why I forced myself to keep my smile as I walked numbly over to her.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. I saw her lip curl up a bit as she saw what I was wearing, but she pushed it down in no time.

"Hi Lavender…" I tried to say with enthusiasm. Least be known, I failed epically.

She didn't even flinch at my tone. "So how's everything going? You and Ron an item yet?"

She said the last sentence like how I greeted her.

"Um, no, I don't think so…It's complicated," I muttered and scratched my neck. Lavender's face shone with true happiness.

"Pity. Maybe it'll happen tonight," she said over-enthusiastically.

For some reason I had an inkling that we both had our own versions of 'it.'

I gave her a farewell smile and looked around, noticing that it was packed. I made my way through the tables, this time looking for the one with my name on the chair. I found my seat at the front with Harry, Ron and Ginny already there. Neville and some others were at a table next to ours. Harry was still acting as before, but Ginny just looked all out depressed.

"Welcome, welcome!" Kingsley's voice announced through his wand. "Would everyone please find their seats so we can get started?"

There was a murmur of agreement over the crowd and a bit of shuffling as everyone was settled. Harry glared at Kingsley as he took in a breath before he spoke.

"Perfect, now, this evening we will be having a three course meal, - " Ron's face lit up. I rolled my eyes. " - then there will be an auction where all proceeds will go to restoring the Wizarding World to it's former glory - " Kingsley suddenly became very weary. " - At the very end of the night I will be making an important announcement that will apply to **everyone**. Enjoy!"

A buzz filled the room as everyone began talking, whether or not it was about the announcement, everyone was talking. Well, everyone but our table. Ron seemed to be spacing out while Ginny and Harry were silent, as they have been - mostly - since I got here.

You know something's wrong if Ginevra Weasley has only said three sentences to you in the course of fifteen minutes.

I decided to entertain myself as we waited for the food to come. My eyes fell to the tables around us, and that's where I saw a group of Slytherins in the back. The blonde caught my eye, and I scowled immediately.

What the hell are they doing here? What the hell is _he _doing here?

I guess the rich will always have their advantages. Lousy rich people, barely working for anything in their lives. A prime example of what could go wrong with 'richies' is Draco Malfoy, the spoilt little brat he is.

My glare ventured to his face on its own accord, and I didn't hesitate to strengthen it when his eyes met mine. He didn't glare back, like I thought he would. Instead, he smirked at me playfully with a twinkle in his eye. My face blanched of it's own accord, and he openly laughed at me from across the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my red face away from the table of Slytherins. Revenge is too immature for something as immature as this, but if, and I mean _if _I were to get revenge, I'd definitely do it later.

This room is too public for my liking.

The feast was spectacular. The cook must've been Italian because it was noodles after pasta and noodles and cheese and cheese and cheese. Not that I'm complaining, though. It was bloody delicious.

After the last plate was taken away - surprize, surprize, it was Ron's - the tables vanished and a band appeared. And like most bands do, they started to play music. At first I was hanging out with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but they were all still silent and/or sulky, so I decided to go and mingle again. I probably should've stayed where I was, but I was at risk of boredom killing me. Nasty little wanker boredom is, that one.

Walking around seemed to be even more boring than standing still. Now I had to think of things to say to boring people that couldn't take a hint. I would've left by now, but I'm strangely interested in what Kingsley has to say at the end of the night. But then McGonagall saved me.

"Miss Granger," she greeted.

I smiled brightly. "Hello Professor," I said.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl. You and Miss Quirke will do a great job this year. I trust that you will work together equally in your duties," McGonagall said in the stern but trusting way that only she can pull off. This year two Head Girls and two Head Boys were selected; one from each the returning 7th years and from the new seventh years.

"Yes, and I'm sure Anthony and Damian will help also," I said, remembering the Head Boy's names from the letter McGonagall sent me with only slight difficulty.

Our conversation soon turned boring, and I was sincerely disappointed. Can no one entertain me?

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: So, what do you think? I promise it gets better. Nothing here should be taken seriously, I warn you, I'm writing this with my inner child in the driver's seat. Should I continue? I probably will anyway. If you don't like this one, check out my other story. That one's completed.**

**Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This actually did better than I expected, for the first time, and I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this that reviewed, followed, and or favorited this fic. It means alot. :) **All Because of the Feelings**, my other fanfic, didn't even do this well straight away. This is kind of surprising me. Keep it up?**

**Disclaimer: *Stares at you in shock* Did you just say that **_**I**_**, a lowly Muggle, am the great author of the Harry Potter series? You've **_**got **_**to be packing some major Wrackspurts in those ears. Mmhmmm.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Still Hermione's POV:

I was so bored, that when I saw Malfoy start to make his way over to me, I didn't scowl and walk away like I had planned. I really need an intellectual conversation, and dear Merlin, I'm desperate enough to take Malfoy right now.

I scowled at him as he came closer (I said scowl _and _walk away; who says I can't do just one?), but he just smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I spat. He raised his hands in surrender and laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wondered briefly if he was drunk.

"Nothing Granger, just trying to strike up a conversation with someone that won't bring up either A) Death Eaters, B) Marriage, or C), my father," he grumbled. I noticed that he cringed slightly after saying this, like he really didn't want me to know, and his mouth failed him for saying what it did. I smirked inwardly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aw, poor Malfoy. What's wrong?" I asked in a fake baby voice. "Is daddy Death Eater making you get married?"

I smirked as he tried to keep his smile on. "Nothing you would understand," he muttered before taking a quick breath and switching his mood to over-chirpy. "So if this is a charity auction, then why is everything so bloody expensive?"

I had been wondering that. I bet the food was as expensive as it tasted. Not like I was going to tell Malfoy that, though.

"Cut the crap," I spat. "What are you really doing here talking to me?"

He sniffed and if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, his smile seemed to grow a bit.

"If you haven't noticed, the Malfoy name is tarnished. If one of the many reporters here manages to steal a picture of me and a member of the blessed Golden Trio supposedly enjoying each other's company, then that's another rung up the social ladder," Malfoy said with his usual arrogance.

Aah, so _that's _the snake's purpose. I snorted. "Like that's going to happen, Malfoy. Bye-"

"Oh, but it already has." He grinned at me.

He continued after I hadn't replied right away. "I saw at _least_ five people with cameras pass by during our little chat, one of which was Rita Skeeter. Pleasant woman she is. So, without further ado, I must apologize, but I have to go now."

He gave a short bow with a twirl of his hand, and in an instant he was gone, still wearing that arrogant grin on his face.

It took me a moment to register what happened, but then I was charging back to Harry and Ginny. I sat beside them with a 'humph' and joined their sulking party.

Such a _marvelous_ event to stimulate friendships. Really, it's turning out just _splendid._

There we sat for the rest of the night, any potential conversation starters scared off by Harry's glare. I think poor Dennis Creevey wet himself after Harry snarled at him for taking a picture. But I didn't care at the time, though. I could care less about anything.

So that's why I didn't flinch when Kingsley came back up to the stage to make his announcement. He gulped ever so slightly, which drew my attention. Kingsley was never nervous about anything.

"If I could get everyone's attention?"

All muttering in the room ceased at once. "Excellent," Kingsley muttered. "Now, it is time for me to make an announcement."

"As you know, the recent war has dwindled the Wizarding World of many of its resources. With time and determination, we can raise some resources back up to their former numbers. One thing we cannot, however, is magical blood."

The muttering that ensued was squandered by Kingsley's raised hand. He sucked in a deep breath.

"The former founders of Wizarding life made special precautions to ensure that we would always be protected. Merlin himself created this law. It was first dictated back in the 1600's when burning young witches at the stake became quite popular.

"I am sorry to be the messenger, but really, I don't want this much more than you do. The Ministry is going to be enforcing a new Marriage Law, active by tomorrow's night. The magic is profound and old. It cannot be broken. The Law will decide each couple, and you will be notified by owl along with the rest of the remaining Wizarding population tomorrow. Further details will be revealed later in pre-scheduled mandatory meetings between your betrothed and yourself."

You could hear a pin drop, but more specifically, you could hear the glass that Ginny had been holding shatter. No one made any movements. No one made any sounds. Kingsley didn't even bother to step off the stage. Time seemed to be frozen, but everything snapped back into reality when Ginny's sole hysterical laughter filled the empty room.

Harry was glaring at Kingsley with the deepest loathing, and in a sudden flow of movements he grabbed Ginny's shaking hand and Disapparated with a resounding _pop_.

"You can't do this!" somebody suddenly shrieked in a high pitched voice.

The crowd only grew louder, and soon everyone was shouting.

"UNFAIR!"

"INJUSTICE!"

"ABUSE! IT'S AN ABUSE OF POWER!"

"ENOUGH!" Kingsley roared, and a tiny hurricane escaped his wand, causing all the napkins and decorations to fall to the floor in useless heaps. "I have just as much control in this as you do! Further details will be revealed in the near future. Until then, go home and carry on with your lives."

With his last order, Kingsley Disapparated himself, leaving everyone to slowly make their way home. I found myself one of the last ones, and almost like I was being controlled, I flashed home, took an icy shower, and fell into my bed.

It was there that I cried.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:(:):(:):(:):(:):():(:):(:):(:):(:)

I stayed in bed that day. I acciod some chocolate ice cream from the fridge, along with a spoon and some napkins. Ginny tried to floo over, but I didn't answer it. What was the point? She's probably feeling just as crappy as I am, if not worse. I don't need to share my pity party with `anyone.

The bloody owl that carried my fate inside its beak was tapping at my window. I ignored it, as I have been for the past ten minutes.

The owl wasn't as patient as me, though, because in a flash of broken glass, it smashed through my window and dropped the letter into my lap.

I stared at it for a while, then I picked it up and felt its weight shift within my hands. I walked around my bed, my empty tubs of ice cream, and the shattered pieces of window to get to the door. Standing in front of my bathroom mirror, I decided to pull my hair back before leaving.

I arrived in Harry's flat minutes later, surprising Ginny with my appearance. She ran over to me, and I held out my letter. She held out hers. I stuck my thumb under the seal, and she parroted my movements. Together we opened then, pulling out our own letters, and started to read.

Leaving mine folded, I waited for Ginny to read hers first. I watched as her face relaxed and a few tears climbed down her cheeks. She looked up and nodded once.

She had gotten Harry.

I swallowed before opening my letter. I wiped my hands on my stained sweatpants before lifting the first flap up.

I closed it as swiftly as it came.

"We should tell Harry the good news before I open mine," I blurted, wanting to postpone this thing as long as possible. Ginny nodded frantically and ran into Harry's room. He was passed out cold, his letter - unopened - laid on his mantel. Ginny shook him. Harry looked up into her smiling face and started smiling himself.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky…" he muttered between the kisses he planted all over her face.

I cleared my throat. "Oh. Hello Hermione," Harry said sheepishly. He had rings under his eyes. I'm sure I do too. "Who did…Um…"

"Haven't opened it yet," I whispered. He nodded and looked anywhere but at me. Then our eyes met.

"Together."

I sat sandwiched between Ginny and Harry, my letter now naked to our eyes on my lap.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My deepest apologies. As I keep repeating, I have no control over this subject. The Law, written and created by Merlin, also included a complex system to who the pairs are to be. It cannot be changed. More details will be given by the Headmistress back at Hogwarts, as I understand you will be attending for your seventh year._

_Under the new Marriage Law, your betrothed is to be Draco Malfoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"Mine was from Kingsley too," I vaguely heard Ginny whisper.

Words couldn't describe how shocked I was. Silently, I fell back onto Harry's bed and covered my face with my hands. Then I screamed.

Harry was outraged; I could tell that much. He stormed out of his room and over to the floo. Ginny tailed after him.

"Harry!" Ginny called. "Where are you going? Harry-"

"To the MInistry. I'm going to fix this. _There has to be another way_," he barked.

"I thought you already spoke to Kingsley," I said from the bedroom doorway. My face scrunched up in confusion. "Why did he tell you, anyway?"

"He didn't. I, um, _overheard _him speaking about it with some Ministry officials. He briefly explained it to me; basically the same stuff you heard. I want to know more."

Harry had one hand in the floo powder jar when I decided to speak. My despair had transformed to blind rage fueled by courage quite quickly.

"I'm coming too."

His head swerved to look at me. "You can't be serious."

I gaped at him. "Yes I am serious! If you haven't noticed, it'll be my future we're going to discuss. Not one bit of the law has affected you. You and Ginny are practically married already."

He blew out a puff of air. "Fine," he bit out.

Ginny looked between the two of us, but before her opened mouth could say anything, Harry and I were already gone.

We strode confidently through the Ministry, seeing as Harry worked here now, until at last we were at Kingsley's office. His secretary narrowed her eyes at us as we approached.

"I'd like to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said with an edge to his voice. "Now please."

She smiled sweetly at us. "What time is your appointment?"

"We don't have one, but-"

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but you cannot get in without an appointment. Would you like to schedule one? He's open in -"

She stopped talking once Harry walked through the doors to Kingsley's office.

"You can't go in there!" she squeaked.

"I think I'll take my chances," Harry grumbled. I followed closely from behind as he swung the door open so far I thought the hinges might give.

"Harry, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Minister, but we need to talk," Harry said.

I started to wonder if I should've stayed home. Harry is starting to make a fool of himself. And, once I finally noticed, I was still wearing my stained sweatpants and frayed bunny slippers that still squeaked slightly when I applied pressure on them. Lovely.

"Harry-"

"No Hermione, we need answers-"

"Answers that I cannot give you," Kingsley said with a sigh. "You're going to have to wait for the meetings of your future spouse to get more information; just like the rest of the Wizarding World."

Harry looked sheepish for a moment. "Yes, but I thought-"

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have thought wrong. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Harry hung his head in shame and walked out the door. Panic rushed through me as the reality of everything finally struck me. I turned to Kingsley.

"Why him? Why did Merlin have to pair me with that…that _snake?_" I hissed.

"Hermione-"

"No. I need to know," I said in a no-funny-business voice.

"Miss Granger. You will find out along with everyone else."

"No! I _need _to know-"

"Good day," he said shortly and only then did I realize he had been ushering me out of his office. I stood outside his door in my frumpy clothing for a good ten seconds, digesting what just happened, before taking my first step and admitting a small squeak from my slippers. People gave me the funniest looks.

I flooed back home, where I found a second owl that day. He was politely sitting on the broken window seal, not entering until I beckoned him inside with a treat. He nuzzled up against my hand, and I almost felt like smiling at him.

But then I noticed the Malfoy family crest on the seal, and I pulled my hand away as if I were burned. The owl cocked his head sideways at me.

I pulled out my wand. After repairing the window and cleaning up the glass, I sat cross-legged on my bed, the letter lying at my feet. The owl was pecking around my bedroom, completely ignoring the freshly repaired _open _window. I scoffed at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy…" I whispered to myself and abruptly opened the letter.

_Dear Granger,_

_It seems that you have been blessed with the honor of becoming my future wife-_

This made me laugh.

_so I must ask, when will you be moving in? And don't freak out; I'm not living at the Manor anymore. I just don't want to be entertaining when you show up on my doorstep. That could get awkward. My Slytherin buddies don't necessarily like your type very much. I ordered Speckel-_

What an odd name.

_to stay until you gave him a reply. Don't feed him._

I threw two more treats at the bird.

_I would like to meet up tomorrow sometime to discuss this matter more thoroughly. Is lunch fine (Don't get your knickers in a twist. This _isn't_ a date)?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

I scoffed at the letter.

"_Accio _ink and quill," I muttered. After turning the letter over and folding it neatly four times, I wrote in a clear and flowy script, "No."

I gave it to the owl - along with another treat - before falling into a restless sleep. Having your future destroyed can really take it out of you.

Well, it _was _restless, but then some idiot started knocking on the front door. Maybe if I wait long enough, then they'll go away. That plan failed ten seconds of non-stop knocking later.

In my drowsy and irritated state, I didn't even think to look through the peephole. I flung the door open to reveal a very irritated Malfoy staring at me.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled and pushed his way inside. I gaped at him, and made sure no one saw before closing the door.

"You can't just barge into _my _flat unannounced, and besides, how do you know where I live?" I spluttered after a few seconds of hatefully staring on both our parts.

He gave me a strained smile and tapped his nose. "My secret, _darling_, and don't you mean _our flat_? What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. This is what happens when people get _married_," he spat out the last word.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here at -" I checked my watch. "- one in the morning?" I asked tiredly.

"Why _honey_, aren't you just basking in my presence?"

"No, _sweetie_, I'm not," I snarled.

He fake gasped. "Ouch."

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked again.

"We need to talk, and since you so **kindly** refused to meet with me, I thought I may as well come over," he said with the usual arrogance as he seated himself on the sofa.

He looked up at me. "Do try and make yourself comfortable," Malfoy said, smirking.

I scowled but sat in the armchair anyway. He took my hate-filled silence as a confirmation to go on.

"So, as I said in my letter, we are going to have to move in together. I will not be raising my children in two separate houses. We're going to-"

"Children?" I squawked. "Who ever said anything about children?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please Granger, don't be so naive. Why else would there be a _Marriage Law?_ It's just a kind way of saying, 'Fuck like rabbits.'"

I stared at him, my face filled with even more shock. How could I have missed _that _little fact? He started laughing at me.

"I-I thought-"

"Thought what?" he exclaimed. I could tell he starting to have fun with this. "That you would just be bound to me for life? Is that what you think the extent of marriage is? Well, that's not it. We're going to have sex, Granger-" He laughed when I flinched. "And you are going to give birth to **my **children."

I opened and closed my mouth randomly at a complete loss for words. He continued to laugh at me as my face grew red.

"Damn you…" I whispered. I hate him for making me feel like a blushing virgin - even though that's what I am.

"Aw, but you don't mean that, do you? We are going to be lovers soon enough…"

"Get out," I ordered. I don't know why I hadn't kicked him out sooner.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, wagging his finger at me. "Mine and yours is ours now, remember?"

I clenched my fists. "Get out now, Malfoy."

"No," he said lazily. "I think I'll stay here tonight. Who knows, maybe we can get a head start on that whole 'reproduction of magical blood' thing, eh?"

He stood up and sauntered over to me, and I couldn't keep my gasp in.

"What are you doing?" I asked dumbly.

"Duh Granger, I'm seducing you," he said matter of fact-ly.

I started laughing nervously as I held my wand behind my back. Once he was a hair away, I had it at his throat.

He glared at me. "Geez, I was just messing around…No need to have a cow…"

"Just get out."

"Fine! Fine! I'm leaving, see? Look at this, one foot out the door!" he said with his hands in the air.

Once his other foot was also out, I slammed it in his face and locked it heavily with magic.

"So you're moving in once were married?" I heard him yell through the door.

"Sweet Merlin, Malfoy just go away!"

I waited until his chuckles were no more, then I fixed myself a cup of coffee. May as well get some work done. I'm definitely not getting any more sleep tonight.

Especially with Malfoy's freakishly _calm _talk about our future. I shuddered violently.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: So, was it better than the first chapter? About the same? I'd really love your feedback. It's great to hear positive voices, erm, positive words. **_**See**_** positive-**

**You know what I mean. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys made my day. This story has been up for less than 3 days, and I already have over 45 follows. That's insanely spectacular. Your reviews made me smile for like 30 minutes straight. That's how awesome you guys are. Keep up what you're doing and I'll keep up what I'm doing? Deal on my side. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm not the magnificent mind of Harry Potter, proof being the Dramione fanfiction you are currently (at least I hope you are) reading.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Surprisingly, Malfoy was taking the news of our future marriage better than I was, and he hasn't bothered me once since he came into my flat. Kingsley even announced it would be wise to meet up with your betrothed, but I haven't gotten any other letters from mine. Oh well. I don't want to see him anyway.

But now it's time to go back to school. Ginny and I said our goodbyes to Harry and the Weasleys, but Ron didn't say anything to me.

Ever since the Marriage Law, he's been very angry and mute. It makes me think that he liked me, and wanted to finally do something about it, but that only makes it worse. He can't do anything now. I don't know who he's been paired with, and vice versa. I think I'll keep it that way.

On the train, Ginny and I shared a compartment with Neville and Luna.

"So…" Ginny said after another awkward silence. What do you say to two of your friends who you have just recently fought in a war with, and only really regained that friendship a month ago? Any possible answers were squashed by the Marriage Law. That was surely an ugly cloud above our parade.

"Who -" I coughed. "- Who are you…um, _paired _with?" I asked.

Neville turned bright red, but Luna's expression only changed the slightest with the upward slant of her lips.

"Neville and I have been paired together," Luna said calmly, almost smugly.

My eyebrows raised a bit. No wonder it was awkward in here when Ginny and I entered.

Oh, wait. What was going on before… Nevermind. I don't need those images.

"That's lovely," Ginny said calmly. "I was -" Ginny coughed and imitated me. "- _paired_ with Harry."

I glared at her, but the other occupants of the car were grinning.

"It's so dumb that Kingsley advised not to mention our betrothed to a lot of people," Neville pipped up.

I nodded. "At least this way Rita Skeeter isn't breathing down my neck, trying to get me into an interview about what I think life will be like with- " I cleared my throat and put on my best Skeeter voice. "- Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy!"

Neville squeaked. "Malfoy! That's who you're marrying?"

Crap. I seemed to have forgotten to mention that. I opened my mouth to speak, but Luna beat me to it.

"I'm not surprised at all," she basically sang in her dreamy voice.

"Excuse me?" was the only thing I could get out.

She nodded. "Yes, I could tell this was going to happen. You're just so…different…" she trailed off, leaving us all to wonder.

"Oh Lord, here comes the devil himself," Ginny announced, her eyes glued to the hallway.

Malfoy entered before I could question Ginny. "Hello _darling_," he said arrogantly and sat himself closely beside me. "How's life- Oops, I mean, _our_ life."

"Sod off," I spat. I then tried to pry his arm off my shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he scolded. "Aren't you going to give me a greeting kiss?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Not even a little one?" he persisted.

"Only in your dreams."

Ginny, Neville and Luna were watching us with odd expressions on their faces that I couldn't quite catch.

"I better start dreaming then," he almost whispered. Yuck. Yuckity yuck. Not to mention cheesy as hell. Wait, since when has Malfoy resorted to cheesy pick-up lines? He needs to get out of here before people start to think this is a regular thing.

"Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my fiance?" he asked with a cheeky smile. I shot one right back at him.

"Yes."

His smile dissolved into a scowl. "Fine," he huffed. He crossed his arms and inspected his nails before answering. "I'm insanely bored, if you must know."

"Go hang out with your followers," I spat.

"Like hell!" he about yelled. Neville jumped a bit. "Goyle has to be the stupidest human being I have ever met."

"Then go take a hike."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cry me a river. Go away. Skedaddle. Lock yourself in a cupboard. I don't care. Just. Go. Away."

"Ouch babe, that _almost _sounded like you meant it."

I blew out a puff of air and decided to ignore him. "So Ginny, what were we saying before?"

"Erm," she started, glancing sideways at Malfoy for a split second. "I forgot, but did you hear the rumors? I've been meaning to tell you but-"

"Rumors? What rumors?" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

It wasn't the rumors that upset me, though. Malfoy was blowing in my ear. And playing with my hair.

"Well, it's nothing really, but gossip is gossip, and you know how I get. People seem to be making up pairings and stories about who got who, and you, Ron and Harry seem to be in the center of it all. There was this one where-"

"Imagine what stories people thought up about us," Malfoy whispered in my ear. I cringed when his breath hit the side of my face. I cringed further when I discovered it didn't smell repulsive like I thought it would. Ginny kept on talking, oblivious to what was going on in front of her. Luna seemed very attentive, though.

He started running his hand up and down my thigh from under the table.

"Secret rendezvous as to not alert the public," he purred. "Meeting in discreet places…"

His lips were so close they touched my ear with every syllable. My eye twitched.

"And what if it went further back than the Marriage Law? What if we were lovers back in 6th year…"

His nose nuzzled the shell of my ear. I tried to kick him silently.

"Snogging in broom cupboards…" he said, his breathing seemed to grow rapid, as if the idea excited him.

"Meeting up in the Room of Requirement…"

His hand inched towards my inner thigh. My hand itched to punch him.

"Fucking all day-"

"Malfoy!" I yelled and slapped him away from me.

Ginny trailed off from whatever she was saying and watched us. That didn't happen very often. Normally she'd be glaring at anyone who dared interrupt her. But she wasn't. Her look was one of curiosity and...amusement?

"Yes!" Malfoy exclaimed, an odd roughness to his voice. "You'll scream just like that!"

My cheeks went a little pink. He leant inward. "Were you getting all hot and bothered?" he breathed.

"No, Malfoy, I wasn't," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh _sweetheart_, you have to stop calling me that. That'll be your name one day, too," he said with a smirk.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"By my first name, _Hermione_," he said, dragging out my name.

I smirked. "Okay, _Ferret_," I said, imitating his voice.

"You know better than that, _Hermione_, now go on. Say it."

"Oh, but of course!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "My deepest apologies. It does sound very alike, though, Ferret and _Faggot…_"

Ginny and Neville laughed, but Malfoy seemed to be oblivious to everything but our conversation. "Don't make me prove myself," he threatened, only loud enough for me to hear. Malfoy grabbed my arm and pulled my body flush against his.

"I won't be gentle," he snarled into my ear before suckling on it. Then he bit me. Hard.

I gasped. "Bloody hell! If you're not going to leave, then I will!"

With that said, I ran out the compartment and down the hallway. Anywhere but there was good right now. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and it was making me mad. Why can't he just leave me alone?

I stopped running when I came to the end of the train, but when I turned around I saw no one there. The first compartment I looked in I saw Malfoy and some Slytherins laughing merrily at something. Malfoy waved at me to come in. I scoffed and tried to walk away, but before I could get in two steps, Malfoy was out of his seat and in my face.

"Why don't you come and join us, Granger?" he asked and bit his bottom lip. His hands came up to rub my arms, but I slapped them away.

I smirked. "_Like hell._"

A resounding "Ooooooh," came from the Slytherins, followed by laughing. Malfoy grew a bit red in the face and grabbed my hand. After he dragged me inside, he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Aw hell no," I muttered, but his arms latched firmly around my waist. Then Goyle stood up in front of the door, destroying all possible escape plans forming in my mind. I should just stun everyone in here and walk away calmly. Yeah. I'm getting a good vibe from that idea.

"So Granger," a girl, Daphne I think, asked me sarcastically. "How's it with Draco? He living up to his _reputation _yet?"

It was silent for a second, but then I smiled and laughed as an idea hit me. "Oh yes, by all means," I said in a way that reminded myself of Ginny. Her eyebrows went to her hairline. "He's managed to double his reputation in my terms, actually." I tapped my chin with my finger thoughtfully, as if going over facts in my head.

I could feel the shock in the room. "Wh-what?" Pansy Parkinson squeaked, turning to Malfoy. "You…you fucked a Mudblood? Intentionally?"

Malfoy's grip on me tightened. I smiled and decided right then and there to screw with their minds. Malfoy teases me, and I think it's about time he gets a taste of his own medicine. I leaned in towards the group.

"More than fucked, Parkinson," I breathed. Blaise Zabini's jaw dropped to the floor. I glanced back at Malfoy to find him speechless, his mouth unhinged like Zabini's. Parkinson started spluttering incoherently. I laughed and fully turned towards Malfoy, almost straddling his lap.

His mouth shut audibly, and I heard him gulp. This is just too good. I ran my hands through his hair and watched as he tried to maintain his composure. Slowly I leaned in, our lips almost touching. His mouth opened slightly.

"I think I'll leave now. Don't want to keep my friends waiting," I said with a wink.

Then I got up, pushed Goyle aside with my index finger and walked out without looking back. I wish I had, though. The glances of their faces that I got were priceless.

(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I couldn't keep the smile off my face all the way to the Great Hall, but Ginny was much worse. After she got over the shock and denial of what I did to Malfoy when I told her in the lavatory, she was all giggles and snorts since. It's really been a nuisance trying to calm her down. When I actually did get her to calm down, we were leaving the train and Malfoy and I made eye contact, in which he blushed, and Ginny doubled down in laughter.

So of course I had to join her. All the Slytherins that were in that compartment kept sending me glares and looks of curiosity - except for one. Zabini smirked at me, and if it was even possible, he chuckled.

I've somehow managed to turn one of Malfoy's friends against him. Score one Hermione Granger.

After McGonagall's speech and the feast, Ginny and I were still sending giggles at each other. On our way to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, Ginny stopped abruptly in the corridor with a deer-in-headlights look plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked immediately. "What is it, Gin?"

"Dear Merlin," she whispered. I waited for her to continue patiently. "Malfoy is going to get revenge on you, and it's going to be bloody good."

(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I've been paranoid ever since Ginny started announcing Malfoy's possible revenge plans.

"You'll wake up naked in the Great Hall," she'd say. "Or you'll find a tub of snakes in your bed!"

"Peanut butter in your shampoo!"

"Your clothes charmed to look invisible to everyone but you!"

"Buck teeth the size of hippogryphs!"

"He'll spread rumors about everything you said!"

But the most disturbing thing Ginny ever said was, "Or he'll make the rumors true."

This thought had me skipping supper from lost appetite.

Malfoy seemed to sense that I was paranoid, because he was being overly polite and sending me devious smiles and knowing smirks every chance he got. I refused to go anywhere alone.

Things only seemed to get worse when McGonagall announced through Kingsley's notes that everyone affected by the Marriage Law had to meet with their betrothed every week for two hours, and were required to spend at least one meal of the day together. There were several special rooms, and you were assigned a room, a time and a day to meet. If you didn't show up, punishments were handed out.

If you were in Hogwarts and your betrothed wasn't, then the person that wasn't would be given time off from whatever they were doing to come and see their future spouse. Employers were forced to understand. Ginny and I both had Saturday as our day, and our times were right after the other.

"Lucky us," she had said sarcastically. "We're going to miss out on Hogsmeade trips."

The first hour in my meeting with Malfoy, we just sat and stared at each other. He started off smiling, then he went to smirking, and after that he just scowled and glared like how I was from the beginning. At the start of the meeting Kingsley's voice had come from an unknown source and gave a speech.

"I expect every witch and wizard to be mature and handle this appropriately. Regulations and guidelines of this Marriage Law will be followed. Before you are packets of information that have been written up to inform you of the magic's power over this situation. I highly recommend reading it. If you don't, then certain punishments will automatically be handed to you though curses without the reason being known. Here are the main points: You cannot cheat on your future spouse, you will be married within seven months, two children from each couple will be expected within ten years, and there is no possible way to get out of this situation."

Kingsley's speech ended there, and I stored the packet of information away to read later. The staring match I had currently been in with Malfoy was too important, especially now that Malfoy had grabbed my knee and winked when Kingsley mentioned children.

Somewhere in the middle of our weird glare-off, Malfoy had snapped. He stood up and roared, successfully knocking his chair over, and kicked it while it was down. All I could do was stare at him, my glare now gone, mind you, but I stared still. I was starting to get amused by the time he broke a leg off of it (I'm sure he would've set fire to it, but wands were strictly forbidden, in case something like _this _happened.).

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" he roared. I stopped laughing for precisely five seconds to look into his serious face full of rage, and I started laughing again.

I didn't even know what was funny. Just something about the atmosphere, I guess.

"Stop it!" I looked up at him in time to dodge a chair leg that was aimed at my head. I sobered up considerably.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"I don't want to marry you!" he yelled, his rage now clear. Just then I realized how hard he had been trying to be light about the matter, covering up his feelings with perverted jokes. What an odd way to deal with something.

"Newsflash, you prick, neither do I!" I screamed right back at him.

"But you don't understand-"

I cut off his whining rant. "No, I _don't, _and I probably never will, but that doesn't mean you can blow up in my face! I really _don't care_ how much you hate me! I don't care that your life is ruined, or that you've never experienced such a horrid act as this, because I _don't like you_! I'm not going to have a heart to heart with you, Malfoy, so go bitch to your FRIENDS!" I finished in a yell.

Then we were back to where we started, glaring at each other, but this time we were breathing heavily. Something seemed to flash in his eyes as his nostrils flared, and he refused to look at me for the rest of the time we were forced in each other's presence.

He left quite quickly when our time was up. Pity. I was going to suggest to have lunch together. We didn't eat breakfast with each other, so now I have to find Malfoy before he eats dinner and gets us both in trouble. And I can't even have lunch with Ginny since she's now spending her bonding time with Harry.

And Ginny really wanted to eat at the Three Broomsticks tonight with me after a late afternoon of shopping. She was very excited.

She seemed to glow at the idea when she first thought of it.

Her smile was blinding.

It was the happiest I've seen her since she found out she had gotten Harry.

Ugh! I'll just run after Malfoy and hope he hasn't eaten lunch yet.

I walked aimlessly through the corridors, having no clue as to where Malfoy could possibly be. Had he went down to the Slytherin Common Rooms, or was he in the Great Hall?

Moping by the lake? Hiding in a random classroom?

Bitching to his friends? I laughed out loud at my own joke. I tried to keep a straight face when I noticed that a Hufflepuff had seen me laugh to myself with no one around. This just made me laugh harder. The Hufflepuff, possibly a fourth year, backed away slowly all the while keeping his eyes firmly on my position in the corridor. Then he turned sharply and ran as fast as he could the opposite direction I was going. I nearly died laughing.

I was still chuckling when I made it to the Great Hall. I spotted Malfoy in the shadows, apparently waiting for something. I stopped my laughing and walked over to him, but before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me inside. Hmm. He must have plans for dinner also.

People started staring at us and whispering, obviously coming to the conclusion that we were matched; students were openly gasping and laughing at our odd pairing. Malfoy pulled me into the seat beside him and started picking at his food. I did the same, having no appetite at the moment either.

Parkinson was glaring at me, and with a not so unexpected but still unexpected turn of events, Zabini sat down beside me. I raised my eyebrow at him, and with his nervous glance behind me, I had the feeling Malfoy was expressing his distaste of this arrangement through his facial expressions.

I kinda like the idea of that. Malfoy being unhappy and all.

"Hello. Blaise Zabini, is it?" I asked politely. He offered me a dashing smile. I faintly heard Malfoy growl from behind me. I smirked. How curious.

"Yes, and you are…Hermione. Correct?" he asked in voice that indicated that he was unsure, but his face said he definitely knew. With a sideways glance at Malfoy I saw his jaw clenched tight and his hand holding his fork in a death grip. I formed a hypothesis in my head. Time to experiment.

"Correct indeed. Aren't you a smart boy?" I whispered in a breathy voice so only Malfoy and Zabini would hear. "Blaise…"

His eyebrows shot to his hairline, and I nodded my head back at Malfoy as an explanation.

Malfoy breathed in and out heavily as Zabini watched, his eyebrows going even higher. Curious indeed. Then he winked at me and leaned in towards me slightly.

"Oh, I know much more than that, _Hermione…_" he said the same voice I had used previously. I couldn't hear Malfoy, and I could only assume that he was red with anger and that he froze. Zabini reached his hand out, but his fingers barely grazed my cheek before Malfoy slapped his hand away and protectively pulled me into his lap.

"Stop it!" he growled loudly, gaining the attention of most of the students. "She's mine!"

Zabini stared at him in disbelief and amusement as he cradled his hand, and I looked at him in shock.

Then Malfoy seemed to understand what he just did as he nearly shoved me to the ground trying to get up to leave. But he didn't run away. He walked. With dignity.

"Well, that was peculiar," I commented to no one. Zabini nodded thoughtfully.

"I just hope he doesn't kill me later for touching something of his."

I was about to comment about how I was_ no one's_ anything when an idea hit me.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I gained several odd looks at my declaration as I pulled out my packet from the meeting and flipped to the page labeled 'Cheating.' I skimmed past the serious offences and went straight to the 'minor' section.

_If under any circumstance does one person of the relationship feel threatened or has an inkling that cheating is in progress, then they will become possessive and worried, whether or not they want to, until the threat is gone. Some spouses might even resort to violence on the person that is cheating with their spouse, but never will they hurt their mate physically._

_Depending on the level that the cheating was in, the spouse that had done the cheating will feel more attracted to their mate until a certain time period has been completed. Three days for each minute the spouse felt they were being cheated on, roughly. If it was less than one minute then three days will be the minimum. The level of aggression and or possessiveness that the cheated on spouse let off will determine the amount of attraction the cheater will feel towards his or her mate. This method was created to punish the cheating spouse and pleasure the cheated on spouse at the same time. The effects of this curse should start the next time the two mates see each other after the said cheating._

I stopped reading there, and I started to feel sick. I'm never looking at Malfoy again.

Zabini noticed my expression and snatched the paper out of my hands without asking. I tried in vain to snatch it back, but he was too strong and neatly avoided my flailing arms as he read, his grin growing with each word, it seemed. Eventually he gave it back, laughing quite hard.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" I asked in defeat.

"Of course I am. This bit of information might actually stop him from killing me. But I'll make sure he doesn't take advantage of this situation," he said. I sighed in my head. Some reassurance there. But Zabini _is_ a Slytherin...

"As best I can," he added as an afterthought. And there's the Slytherin qualities kicking in.

I chose that moment to leave since Malfoy obviously wasn't coming back. Hopefully he went to the dungeons. That way I won't run into him.

I need to talk to Ginny.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Sorry to those who wish to hear Draco's thoughts, but I plan to do this whole story in Hermione's POV only. Maybe I'll throw something together about his thoughts after I finish this, but...it's not guaranteed.**

**So, review? Please? They really motivate me to write more and fix what you guys want fixed, so if you don't say what you want fixed, I won't know what to fix. Simple. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning, this can get a little confusing with the curse jacking up Hermione's thoughts and all...so just bear with her. She's just as confused as you are, after all.**

**And thanks for all the reviews and awesomeness! I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter. Hehe. Doughnut...**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(**

"No!" Ginny shouted in disbelief.

"Read it for yourself," I grumbled as we walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, Ginny carrying one too many bags.

"Well, I'll just have to stay with you all - what, six days, you said? - this lasts, then," she said indifferently. I brightened up at her suggestion. "And what about his explosion during your meeting? What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He could've just been a jerk to me from the start, but instead he decided to tease me pervert-ly."

"Yeah. And he hasn't called you the 'M' word. Even before the Law took place," Ginny added. We were silent for a while, neither of us talking.

Then Ginny gasped. "Mione!"

I raised my eyebrow at her but said nothing. She continued. "What if…what if he _fancies _you?"

I started laughing. Very hard. "No Hermione, I mean like before the Law-"

That made me laugh harder. "Sure Gin, _sure_," I fought out sarcastically. "And we've been dating since third year when I slapped him because that's when the attraction started!"

Ginny looked at me, scandalized. "What?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Joking, duh."

Ginny hummed in response and waited for my laughing to die before walking into Honeydukes.

"But seriously, wouldn't it make sense?"

"What?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what it was. I was just hoping she would drop it.

"Malfoy having a crush on you," she said as calmly as one would announce the color of their shoes.

My lip curled in disgust. "Gin, I know it was funny the first time, but now it's getting old."

"No Mione, listen to me! Think about it. He could've scowled and spat at you the day you met outside Madam Primpernelle's, but instead he had an almost civil conversation with you. And he just shrugged when I insulted him, but on the train when you did, he went insane," Ginny said in a rush, and I barely caught what she was saying.

"Slow down. It still doesn't prove anything. He probably just has some issues with being talked down to by his future wife. It's my understanding that that doesn't happen much in a Pureblood household," I said thoughtfully.

Ginny scoffed. "Mum skins dad alive almost everyday."

"Yeah, but that's your household. Malfoy's is…" I trailed off, unable to think of the right words.

"I know what you mean," Ginny said in response to my awkward response. I nodded at her, thankful.

"But that still doesn't make my theory wrong!" she exclaimed.

"I'll believe you when it happens," I muttered, knowing Ginny won't give up until I comply or tell her to drop it. "And you'll stay with me? After I look at Malfoy and it, ummm…?" Or change the subject. Whichever way works.

"Of course," Ginny said in a loving way. "I won't let anything too inappropriate happen."

"...too inappropriate?" I asked nervously. She just laughed wickedly in response. Then a horrible thought struck me. I whipped out my packet, searching desperately.

"Please, please, please," I muttered. I groaned when I couldn't find it.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"What if this curse makes me lose my mind?" I asked worriedly. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Then I'll make sure you don't, and if you do, I'll make a fool of myself, too," Ginny said proudly. "After I finish laughing."

"Gee, thanks," I said unenthusiastically, but I really was grateful. Ginny never breaks a promise.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I hadn't been expecting to see Malfoy for at least until the next day when we would eat a meal together, but I happened to see him that night. All I'm going to say is, thank Merlin for Ginevra Weasley.

We were walking down to the kitchens from the library. It was thirty minutes till curfew, but Ginny really wanted some fried chicken.

"Why did I only eat a salad?!" she kept on repeating. Every time I would laugh and shake my head at her. Oh Ginny.

Everything was normal going down. Peeves blew raspberries in our faces and floated away, humming the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star; _Ginny tripped on the stairs, and I tickled the pear. The portrait swung open, and immediately we were greeted by house-elves asking how they could please us.

"Just some fried chicken and rolls," Ginny replied at once. In thirty seconds flat, an elf popped up with a basket over-laden with the smell of deliciousness. We both hummed in approval.

"Would yous like anything elses, Mistresses?" a small elf squeaked.

"No, no, that would be all," I said kindly. "Thank you very much. It smells wonderful."

We exited the kitchens, and we rounded a corner. It was a simple corner, a glorious one, even. But only when I ran into Malfoy did I really see how _great _it was. I'm using sarcasm, of course. Or am I?

I collided into his chest, _hard_, and for the first few seconds I was scandalized.

"What the…" I trailed off as I looked up into my _fiancé's _eyes. "The...the...the the the-"

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Ginny announced, a worried expression on her face.

"No," I found myself saying. Was I even thinking? "You go on...I'll walk Draco back to-"

"No, he's fine, Hermione, _let's go!_" Ginny said, desperate now. She tugged me away from him, and it was odd, the feeling I received. It was relief mixed with disapproval. Sadness and happiness. I hated it.

I felt my hand reach out to him, and it surprised the crap out of me. And him. Somewhere inside of me, I'm laughing hysterically. Malfoy was looking at me as if I had feathers coming out of my ears.

I couldn't seem to convince my hands to let go of the front of his shirt. Ginny pried them off for me.

"Granger-"

"Please call me Hermione!" I whisper-yelled-gasped in desperation. His voice is just so…STOP! I cringed. He laughed.

"Merlin, Granger, I thought Zabini was joking," Mal-Draco, MALFOY, said with a _perfect_ raised eyebrow.

"Sadly, she's not," Ginny spat. "_Obviously._"

"Please Ginny," I whined. "Please let me go with him!"

"Hermione, it's almost curfew, and you're the _Head Girl-_"

"I don't care!" I shouted. Oh, this is going to be bad. "I love-"

"Noooooo, you don't, missy," Ginny said as she stunned me. I had been reaching for Dr-Malf-DR-Draco Malfoy, and Ginny had just stopped me, sadly - thankfully, from jumping him in the hallway.

"Aww, Weaselette, why don't you let _Hermione_ make her own decisions?" Draco pouted. I would've sighed if the curse had let me.

_His hair looks so dreamy in the moonlight._

WHAT THE BLOODY BARON WAS THAT? Oh Merlin. I should've read that damn book.

Six days? Kill me now. _But I'm already in heaven when I'm with Draco…_

Aaaah!

Ginny floated me up the stairs with her wand and set me free right in front of the Fat Lady.

"Thanks Gin," I said meaningfully, but even as I said it, my feet started walking back down to where I last saw Malfoy. Ginny had a death grip on my arm.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about Malfoy, yeah?"

"Gin, I can think for myself. I'm just gravitating towards M-ma-ma-mal-ma-mal-" I stopped talking for a moment. "_-the Ferret_ and saying stupid things while I'm around him."

"Then why are you shaking your head up and down frantically?" Ginny asked with a smile. So _that's _why the world was moving slightly.

"Damn it," I grumbled. Ginny dragged me inside and to the girls dorms with a giggle. We sat down criss-cross applesauce on my bed and closed the curtains. There was a small _thump _as the basket of chicken was placed in between us.

I opened my mouth, looked at Ginny, horrified, and she muttered a quick _silencio_ on the curtains before I started rambling.

"There are so many things to talk about. His physical features, emotions, voice-"

"Mione-"

"But the first thing you see about him is his eyes-"

"Hermione-"

"Grey, but blue at the same time. Mysterious, very mysterious. What's he hiding back there? Merlin, I'd kill for a key-"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, a large smile on her face. She continued once I stopped talking completely. "I can barely understand you. You're talking too fast."

"It's not my fault I'm excited!" I cringed as the words fell out of my mouth.

"Why don't you list his qualities in your head while we talk about other things, then you won't get your thoughts jumbled up and we can more thoroughly discuss Malfoy?"

"Draco," I corrected.

"Draco," Ginny repeated.

"Alright."

Ginny chuckled. "Okay Mione, so I think we'll be fine for the next six days if we just distract your attraction for Draco so you can do other things."

I nodded. _Not a freckle on him._ Crap. This curse is like having all of my girly emotions suddenly fall in love with Malfoy. And they're all acting like Ginny when she talks about Harry. I shuddered.

"And when I see him?" _Every inch of that tall, tall, muscular frame. _Hmm. I do wonder how tall he is. I'll have to ask. After I vomit, of course.

"I'll just have to let you talk to him. It's a lot better than having to peel you away kicking and screaming."

"As much as I hate it, I'm going to have to agree with your logic, Gin."

_It would be more fun the other way, though..._

"So," Gin said with a devilish smirk on her face. "Tell me more about Draco…"

I groaned before taking in a deep breath.

:(:):(:):(:):(:)(:):(:):(:)

Somehow, Ginny managed to convince Malfoy to eat our one shared meal on the quidditch pitch sitting Indian style on the grass, where there weren't nearly as many people.

The bloody curse had me sighing every five seconds as I stared at Malfoy, and I repeatedly missed my mouth while trying to eat.

Ginny was laughing very hard indeed. I don't think she's even done anything _but _laugh since we met up with Malfoy, who was eyeing me weirdly and keeping his distance. Maybe he thought the curse made me a complete loon who randomly forced piggy back rides upon him. That's a good idea, actually. I get a free ride back up the hill, and Malfoy will possibly scream like a little girl and run around in circles as I cover his eyes with my hands and give him wrong directions as I giggle evilly… This curse is an excuse to counter-flirt while it looks like I am flirting, which is caused by the curse, so the odd things I do that "accidently" hurt Malfoy will be excused for! I am a GENIUS!

I can do all sorts of devilish, _girly _but horrid things to Malfoy while under this thing…. I laughed evilly inside my head.

But it's not like me to do something horrible to someone without reason. I'll just hand him back whatever he tries to throw at me. Yes...this is going to be good…

"Hermione…" Ginny said, poking me in the arm. "You've been staring at Malfoy-"

"Draco," I corrected.

"Yes, _Draco,_ like that for over three minutes, and as much as I enjoy his discomfort, you're starting to creep me out too…"

"Sorry, I was just _thinking…_" I trailed off, sighing at the end. It wasn't a lie. I was _thinking_.

"Thinking about what," Malfoy asked after no one said anything. I smiled at him, and I felt the words bubble up inside my throat without my consent. Crap, what if this curse makes me honest towards him? I'm going to have to bull crap my way out of this.

"Oh, just how handsome you are," I said before the curse foiled my plans. His eyebrows went up.

"Really?" he asked, a genuine grin on his face.

I nodded, forcing the truth down. "Oh yes. It's not that surprising, _really_."

Why was I blinking so fast? Wait, was I fluttering my… NO! Stop it! I ground my palms into my eyes in an attempt to stop my unwanted flirtatious ways.

He chuckled at me, shaking his head slightly. "I would never have guessed, Granger…"

"Hermione!" I said as Ginny asked, "What? She's not serious; she's under a bloody curse!"

"Yes, but _Hermione_," he said, and I about swooned, "really does mean it. Everything she says is truth. The curse doesn't _create_ desire, Weaselette, it _amplifies _it. Makes the feelings she already has stronger."

Ginny scoffed, and I was back to smiling at Malfoy like an idiot.

"That's a load of bull!" Ginny announced. Malfoy copied her scoff.

"Then you wouldn't mind reading the rules for cheating, _all _of them?"

Ginny made a _humph _noise as she pulled out the packet she knew I stuffed into my pocket the moment we saw Malfoy. I had been skimming over it so I wouldn't break any more rules without knowing.

After flipping some pages and muttering random words as she read, her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'o.'

Ginny turned to me slowly. "Mione…" She said it as if she were scolding me.

"And she won't do anything she wouldn't normally do," Malfoy piped up. "All her common sense is just out the window momentarily. So if I made a move to kiss her, for example, she would snap back in time to shove me away in disgust, and just as quick, she'd be back to smiling and giggling like she always is on the inside."

"No, you said they were amplified, so that means that Hermione only finds you mildly attractive, and the curse just makes you seem one million times better than you actually are," Ginny said in my defense.

"Yes, but what if it's more than mild?" he said with a smirk. "I bet she has a bloody shrine somewhere of me."

"Oh get off your high horse. The only person with a shrine of you is Parkinson," Ginny spat.

I scowled. Hmm. So the curse gets jealous? Or maybe it was the marriage law that was making me jealous? Hmm.

Malfoy and Ginny were ignoring me, both lost in their debate. Ginny didn't want to lose to Malfoy, and he looked as if he was quite enjoying proving her wrong.

_Isn't he so smart and cunning?_

I really hope Ginny's right, but I can't rid myself of the feeling that somewhere, I do think these things of Malfoy. Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter. He has too many bad qualities for the few good to be recognized.

My body seemed to gravitate towards Malfoy. Crap. The curse was getting bored. I slid closer to him until my knees were almost touching his leg. I definitely didn't want to touch him, so there's yet another confirmation for Malfoy's case…

Head in hands, elbows on knees, and smile on face, I guess I was pretty creepy. So I didn't really blame Malfoy when he leant back to laugh at something serious Ginny said, and saw me, a hair away, and screamed. I frowned at him.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" I actually said those words of my own accord, in a fake happy voice.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I said, hand over my heart and eyes big with sincerity, "I didn't mean to. I was just curious if you smelled as good as you looked."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I may need to cut down on the level of sarcasm that I used in that sentence. Yes, it was quite prominent indeed. Ginny was half-gaping, half-sniggering.

"Whatever. I'm done. Bye, Granger," Malfoy muttered as he stood up. I was close behind him.

"Hermione!" I said as my hand hovered above his shoulder. I snatched it away.

"_Hermione,_" he said with distaste. I looked up at him, lost in his eyes. The curse, apparently, didn't know how to tell when the body it was controlling wasn't wanted. Ugh. Are there girls out there who act like this on _purpose_? If so, I hate them.

He started to walk back up the hill. I followed him.

"Oh boy…" Ginny muttered, speed packing everything back into her basket. "Mione!"

"Gran - I mean, Hermione, what are you doing?" He stopped walking abruptly to turn around and face me, so of course I ran into his chest and started giggling.

"Silly Draco," I said, still giggling. "Following you, of course!"

"I'm going to the dungeons," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmmk. Lead the way," I ordered, ushering him to continue walking with my hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, Hermione, why don't we just go back up to the library, like we planned? Hmm?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Why? Draco is _so _much better than the library," I breathed in an obvious manner.

"Woah, hold up," Malfoy exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. "Did I just hear that right? I'm better than the _library_? Is there some way to record this?"

"Shut up," Ginny ordered briskly. "Come on, Mione. I know what's best."

"No," I moaned, slyly dodging her attempts to restrain me. "I want to go with _Draco_."

"But you can't. Come. On. Her-My-On-Ieeeeee!" Ginny grabbed at me with each syllable, but failed. Malfoy must've been bored, because he was already walking away.

"No!" I yelled, and with the memory of my piggy-back idea fresh inside my mind mixed with the curse, I jumped on his back.

"Fucking hippogriff shit!" Malfoy yelled before my unexpected weight caused us to fall onto the ground, and quite roughly, if I might add.

We fell to the side; my right arm was trapped under his torso and was clutching some part of his shirt. The other arm was clutching my side as I laughed hysterically; that was the weirdest swear I've _ever _heard. My right leg was throbbing from hitting the ground with a Malfoy on top of it, and my ankle was somewhere near his belly button. The left leg was bent on top of his so that the tip of my foot was at his knee.

Ginny was on the ground laughing, and I was afraid her lungs might pop.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Malfoy roared. I laughed in response. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that he could look me in the eyes, our limbs still entangled and my laughter never ending.

"Granger!" He shook me. I sobered up enough to correct him by muttering my first name, but I had a major case of the giggles.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!"

"Well," I exclaimed. "Aren't _you _grumpy, Mr. Sourpuss!"

Then I did something so horrible, that it hurts to say it. I bopped him on the nose. _I freaking bopped him on the nose. _I even used a sound effect.

I was so shocked that I bopped him that I didn't notice my hand hadn't retreated yet. It was resting comfortably on his cheek as my thumb ran across his jawline. His face was expressionless as he stared into my eyes. My fingers started to dance on his face, and the sudden urge to make all space between us disappear hit me, but then I remembered. This is _Malfoy. _I hate Malfoy.

I awkwardly removed my hand and stood up, he right after me. I was even more awkward when I realized Malfoy was a bit red in the face. He hadn't tried to stop me.

Dear Merlin, I hope that it's the curse making me smile at my shoes and sway slightly with my hands clasped behind my back, but the blush on my face is definitely my fault. Damn embarrassment.

We glanced at each other, and he walked away quickly. No snarky remark, no smirk, no _nothing_. Just embarrassment.

"Oh _Merlin_," Ginny gasped. "Did that just happen?"

I had forgotten that she was here. I made a weird noise in the back of my throat before muttering, "Shut _up_," and running off in the opposite direction I saw Malfoy go.

This curse...this curse is going to kill me.

Not literally, of course. I'm just being dramatic.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):):(:)**

**A/N: Whelp, hope you liked it. Was it too confusing? Not enough? I'd like to know. Review? Oh, and updates are going to be randomly stretched out, but don't worry, it won't get too out of hand. I'm open to suggestions of things you want Hermione to do to Draco while under the curse, but please, keep it clean; nothing too much out of Hermione's comfort zone. Hehe. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm surprised that I'm still getting surprised at how much you guys surprise me with the amount of feedback I keep getting. You guys are amazing. Not a surprise at all, there…**

**Hehe. I'm a goober (Goofy goober YEAH!) *Ahem* Sorry. I'm super hyper right now. This chapter may get a little random… As repeated from above, I'm super hyper…**

**And I get random when I'm hyper. -Insert evil laughter- MMMK. Nough of that.**

**And yes, Hermione and Ginny are in the same class; for this story's purpose I'm simply going to *smush* all of the seventh years with the kids that are coming back. It saves time.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, form, direction, trapezoid, parallelogram, or rhombus do I own a single fictional hair on Harry Potter's head. Or on Hermione's, or Draco's, or… You get the idea.**

**:):(:):(:):(:):(:)(::):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Malfoy hasn't talked to me since the…"piggy back hippogriff accident," as I like to call it. The poor sod, now he has two reasons to cringe when seeing that - in his opinion - accursed animal.

I'm going to give him hell about it as long as I'm alive, and I'm going to tell my children, and their children, and tell Harry's children, and _their _children…

It's going to live on forever. That's my point here.

But back to what I was saying before, Malfoy ignoring me, yeah, it's a little bit odd. He still hasn't gotten revenge on me for embarrassing him in the train compartment, and I'd like to think that while in this state, I'm quite vulnerable. It's the perfect opportunity to humiliate me. Why isn't he jumping at the idea?

Oh well. It's better he mopes around and doesn't try anything like he is already. Only four more days to go now. Today is Tuesday, so Potions with the Slytherins. Joy; I'm just _bursting _with it.

Everything was going fine and dandy until Malfoy walked in. How was I supposed to make a potion while I was drooling over him? I knew from the beginning something was going to go horribly wrong.

At least I had Ginny as my potion partner. Poor Ginny.

We were brewing a simple potion, one to get everyone back on track and spark our minds from most everyone not studying over the summer. I did, of course, but as for the rest of the class…

How the hell is _Parkinson _in here?! Snape must've guided - no, _shoved _- her through, and Slughorn probably took pity on her. Oh well. Snape's not here to baby all the Slytherins any more, and hopefully Slughorn will be fair. They'll actually have to - _gasp_ - work for their grades! Oh no! How will they manage? They won't. It's going to be glorious.

So Ginny left to gather the ingredients; chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice, as I doodled on my parchment.

_Hermione Jean Malfoy, it's got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?_

I shuddered.

"Okay," Ginny breathed as she put the ingredients down, eyeing me warily. "You read the directions, and I'll do it."

"Mmmk," I sighed, my eyes no where near the book. _Malfoy looks oh-so-scrumptious today, doesn't he?_

I'll just ignore that.

"Hermione!" Ginny whisper-yelled.

"Hmm?"

"You've got to focus. Here, I know, why don't you just think about Malfoy while we work, then we can-"

"Why would I want to _think _about him when I can _look _at him?" Ginny sighed in irritation.

"Okay, but doesn't looking get boring?"

"No."

Ginny, ironically, stared at me a moment. "Mmmk, but don't you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah," I said, determination in my voice as I stood up. Ginny pulled me right back down.

"Woah, hold on there tiger, what are you going to say to him?"

For once, the curse was silent. "Exactly," Ginny stated, victory lining her voice. "So that's why I propose that you think about what to say while we work, that way we'll be done with our potion, and Draco will be done with his, so you'll both be free to talk. _And_, you'll know what to say. Deal?"

"Deal," I said, then added, "Gin, you're a genious."

"I know, Hermione, I know…"

I bit my lip as I grabbed the text. "Alright, so the first step to the Shrinking solution is to skin five shrivelfig and add it to the cauldron."

Ginny did as said, taking her time as she needed. "Next?"

"Heat the cauldron to 475 degrees…then add a cup of chopped daisy roots, and at the same time, add the rat spleen. Let simmer for seven minutes. I'll chop the roots, you prepare the spleen?"

"Umm," Ginny muttered, eyeing something behind my back. "Sure. Here's the good knife."

I smiled before taking it, making sure the slices were even, as it was very imperative to the potion's success. When I was done, I looked up to see Ginny, rat spleen in hand and nose scrunched up. I shook my head at her in a loving way before holding the roots above the cauldron.

"One…" I said.

"Two…" she said.

"Three!" we said together, releasing the spleen and roots into the cauldron with a _plop._

"Okay, so now it says after it simmers, we have to stir it seven times clockwise and add three sliced caterpillars."

Ginny sliced, and I counted, then stirred at the appropriate time. Ginny added the caterpillars.

"Okay, add a dash of leech juice, turn the burner off, and stir three times counter-clockwise. Easy enough."

"Think you can handle it while I clean the rest of this up?"

"Yes mam," I said confidently. Ginny started cleaning as I uncorked the leech juice. My hand was perched over the cauldron.

"Steady…" I muttered to myself. "Just a dash…"

But then Malfoy walked by, and I bloody waved at him. About half the bottle spilled into the cauldron. _Bloody fucking hippogriff shit!_

Ginny hadn't noticed. I quickly re-corked the leech juice and tried to think fast. The potion was turning sunset pink. Not good, but may as well finish it.

My hand was on the knob to the burner, and Malfoy walked by _again_. I jumped when I saw him, raising the temperature to 775 degrees. Not good. _Definitely not good!_

I turned the knob sharply to the left, and hurriedly stirred it three times.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" I snapped, stressed.

"_Counter-_clockwise!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed, stopped stirring, and went the other way three times. "Sorry Gin."

I'm usually not such a klutz. Stupid, _peice of crap_ curse.

The potion was bright orange, and bubbling wildly.

"What colour is it supposed to be?" Ginny asked, cringing.

I looked at the book, and my lips thinned. "Acid green."

"Fabulous."

"Maybe we can fix it?" I suggested, and as I said it, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"No. How much time do we have?"

I glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes."

"_Fabulous,_" Ginny said, then looked at it closely. "Why is it still bubbling…?"

Her face was five inches away from the surface when it exploded.

I forgot to turn the burner all the way off. It was still on 250 degrees. Oops.

I had been standing at the end of the table, and lifted my arms just in time. My clothes shrunk about three sizes too small, acting like a second layer of skin. I yelped, eyes going wide. Luckily, none of it got on my shoes. That would've hurt like the dickens. Part of my stomach was showing from my shrunken shirt, and I hated the way everything was hugging my body. Someone whistled, but was promptly smacked upside the head by their future spouse.

Malfoy took my breath away when he placed his outer robes on my shoulders, leaving him in his crisp, white button-up shirt. It scared me a bit, also, because they smelled really good. Mint and some sort of expensive cologne.

_The law is just making him jealous of everyone looking at you. Nothing more, nothing less._

Then I looked at Ginny. My mouth was hanging open as I gaped at her.

She looked like a first year - no, scratch that, _younger _than a first year.

"Ahhh!" she squeaked, clawing at her face before pausing to look at her tiny hands. Then she yelled at her hands. "Aaaaah!"

"What the devil?!" Slughorn exclaimed, coming out of his office to see the commotion.

He gasped at the sight of his classroom. Everything the potion touched had shrunken, Ginny being the only person to be harmed.

"Miss Weasley?" he asked, uncertain of himself. She nodded frantically.

"Our potion exploded, sir…" Ginny said weakly.

"Yes, I see…" Slughorn said, eyes still wide. He paused a moment. "Miss Granger, why don't you escort Miss Weasley down to the Hospital Wing?"

I nodded, and together we started walking.

Madam Pomfrey stared at us a good thirty seconds before asking what was wrong. I guess we did make quite the pair; Ginny had clothes on way too big, and mine were too small, but Malfoy's robes covered that up nicely. Seeing me wearing boy's robes with the Slytherin crest on them could also have been a reason why Pomfrey stared at me for a bit longer than Ginny.

Yes, that was an enigma to be solved later, in Pomfrey's mind I suppose, because she didn't ask about it.

It took her a while to figure out what was wrong with Ginny, and since the potion was unstable and brewed incorrectly, she couldn't fix it quickly.

Ginny groaned, then growled at the sound of her voice.

"Do you think you'll go back to normal, like when Neville's toad had to eat some of this potion?" I asked, thinking back. "His potion turned orange, too, but it didn't bubble...and I _had _helped him fix it…"

I suddenly felt even more stupid for messing up a potion we learned in _second year._

I can hear Malfoy taunting me now.

"Since the potion was brewed incorrectly, I'll just have to let it wear off," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding defeated.

"What?!" Ginny announced, her breaths quickening. "For how long?"

"Well… how much of it did you get on you again?"

"About a fourth on my clothes, a fourth on the classroom, and half on Ginny's face, I assume," I said, remembering the shrunken table and chairs.

"Hmm." Madam Pomfrey tapped her chin. "You'll be back sometime late. Midnight, or so. You'll wake up back to normal."

A strangled squeak left Ginny's lips. I felt like I should comfort her, but seeing as I caused the whole mess myself…

But I couldn't hold in my curiousity. "Will it happen all at once?"

"Oh, no, dearie. She'll be looking thirteen or fourteen by lunchtime."

We left the Hospital Wing, and were headed back down to the dungeons when Ginny spoke.

"It's not your fault, Mione," she said. I'm not going to even bother getting used to her voice.

"No, I should've known," I countered.

"No, really, you didn't mean to," she said fiercely.

I nodded, accepting her stubborness.

"Oh _shit_," Ginny muttered, and my eyes widened at hearing an innocent voice curse.

"Ginny!" I said in a scolding manner before I could stop myself.

"Oh shut it, Hermione, I'm seventeen," Ginny snapped. "But I was just thinking this horrid thought... What if I have to go through puberty...again?"

I almost started laughing, and even though I didn't, the mirth must've shown in my eyes.

"NOT funny!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your damn eyes speak volumes…" she grumbled, and again, the sound of her small voice cursing made me jumpy.

Ginny didn't come out of the safety of her curtains around her four poster bed much, but when she did, I took multiple random pictures of her laughing and talking with people like Luna, Neville and some Ravenclaws...in her year?...that she was particularly fond of. Harry should get a kick out of this.

I hope to Merlin's grave and back that Ginny never finds them. She'll have my head. Possibly on a stick to mount at the foot of her bed as a warning to anyone else who wishes to mess with her.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Ginny was feeling slightly self conscious by lunch time. She really didn't want to go anywhere that she didn't absolutely need to be. She tried to get me to ditch Charms with her, and I was _almost _in deep to when she used finding Malfoy and spying on him as a bribe, but before the curse could announce its stupidity again, I ran inside of the classroom and started to chat up a storm with Professor Flitwick about the magical properties of feathers and such related materials. Close call, but I still got glared down by a twelve-year-old Ginny for a good half of the class.

But now it's lunchtime, and I'm utterly screwed. Ginny is looking thirteen now, as predicted, and she's not looking too hot. I never knew she had such bad acne. She's tried zapping them off with spells she used the first time she had it, but they're no use; the zits come and go randomly, and I honestly think they're trying to worm their way through five years of face acne in the time given.

Oh, and they pop at the most inappropriate times.

Ginny also has this insane notion that Harry is going to appear out of no where and see her in her vulnerable state, so she won't leave the dormitories. She acts as if Harry does random 'Ginny checks' and this weeks hasn't happened yet.

I really hope Malfoy keeps his face hidden, I mean, it'd be hideously stereotypical if he came across me now as I was alone, and he thirsting for revenge from the hippogryph piggyback accident... And laughing at him in the meetings rooms. And he might even be embarrassed from the "cheating" thing in the Great Hall. And the train ride… I'm really setup for a life full of hell living with the devil, aren't I?

Oh how fate loves to laugh at my troubles (Translation: yes, I _did _run into the fucking little shitter, and he pissed. Me. Off.).

I turned the corner, as did Malfoy at the other end of the hallway, and instantly I was scared- I'm not kidding you, I about crapped my pants- my brain was screaming at me to turn 180 degrees and sprint like I just saw Voldemort or something worse (like that ruddy awful pop singer my American cousin obsesses over. Beaver? Bliebur?)rise from the earth like a resurrected mummy the second I saw him spread that cheshire cat grin across his face.

"Hullo darling," he said in a sickly sweet voice, and I wanted _so badly _to reply in a sarcastic manner.

"Hi Draco," I murmured, giggling at the end, but I quickly bit my lip in an attempt to stop. It didn't work, though, and Malfoy seemed thoroughly amused, most likely finding my actions coquettish on purpose or some other type of bullcrap like that. And knowing him, he's going to think that I'm like this on the inside, too. _Great_.

_Don't worry Hermione,_ my inner sarcastic bitch tried to reason, _he's only an arsehole that won't let you forget about this for as long as he remembers, and I'm sure he'll forget by the time you grow old together._

Wait, I don't want to grow old with Malfoy! Crap!

"Have lunch with me?" _Shit!_

"Of course!" I sounded like _Barbie_.

He smirked, and even the curse sensed the coldness from it, because my smile dropped for a few seconds. I'm going to die.

"Fantastic."

We walked to the kitchens, grabbed some food, and headed outside.

"Where are we going, babe?" I asked, and felt like vomiting as soon as I realized that _I _had just called him _that._

He shot a wink at me. "Oh, but if I told you, then you would know, and it wouldn't be a surprize, now would it?"

"Guess not," I replied stupidly, sheepishly.

"Exactly, now come on," he said, the appearance of genuine excitement showing in his eyes as he stuck out his hand for me to grab.

I hesitated a moment, but took his hand as he started pulling me through the woods. Huh. I thought he was afraid of the Forbidden Forest.

Granted we were literally only like three trees deep at any given time, but still.

"Where are- where are we going?" I asked, and repeated myself after narrowly dodging a menacing tree branch out for my blood. I've already been smacked by five; three in the face, two in the leg area. I trip on roots a lot, but it's not my fault. Between Malfoy's hand in mine, and the way his body moves as he weaves through the trees… The curse can't help but stare.

The _curse_, not me. I just want to eat and leave.

"Stop asking, love," he about purred. I shivered. "We're almost there."

I humphed in response, but it sounded more like a Ginny-like-pout than anything. He stopped abruptly, and I looked at something other than Malfoy for the first time in forever. We were by the broom sheds. Oh no. No, no, no, no. NO. No.

"It's faster by broom," he said offhandedly. I let out a whimper from the back of my throat. I don't think he heard it, because he had the broom out and was mounted and waiting within forty five seconds.

"Well sweetcheeks, are you coming?" he badgered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I think he sensed that I didn't like flying, and I think he likes the idea of me being afraid of something.

I don't know if the curse was just making me a special kind of stupid, or if I wanted to show Malfoy I wasn't scared, but I got on the damn broom.

Why couldn't I have inferred that he was going to be a jerk about it?

He kicked off from the ground hard, and zoomed through the sky like Rita Skeeter's quill on her notepad.

I latched onto Malfoy's waist like it was my job, and that Parkinson had been the one to teach me how to do it. My face was buried in between his shoulderblades, and my throat was raw before I even realized I was screaming. After fifteen seconds I decided to form words instead of unintelligible sobs.

"STOP! Shit-SLOW THE FUCK DOWN! I SWEAR, IF YOU KILL ME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DRACO!"

He laughed, but slowed down all the same. "Such vulgarity, pet, I didn't know you even knew those words…"

"Just put me back on Earth, please," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Don't you want to look around?" I thought about it for about _negative _three seconds.

"No," I snapped. "Earth, please."

"It'll cost you," he said slyly. I raised my eyebrow, but then I remembered where my face was.

"Oh? And that is?" I was surprised that I could put such venom into my voice. The curse must not work when the subject is fearing for her life.

"A kiss," he said with an exaggerated, breathy voice. Then he started making kissy noises with what I assumed were puckered lips. I started laughing as hard as I dared while on a broom floating high above the ground with my only means of safety being Malfoy's waist. Is Draco Malfoy, the king of mystery and sophistication, really talking in flirtatious ways with me right now? I don't believe it. I swear this boy is bi-polar.

"I will the day Crookshanks learns how to sing opera," I choked out.

This had him laughing, and I tightened my grip so he wouldn't fall off. Hey, _someone's _gotta steer this twig back down where you can't fall to your _death_.

When he was done laughing, I waited for the sensation of my legs connecting with a solid surface, but it never happened. I forced one of my eyes open…and saw that we were _very _high up indeed, and also in the center of the lake. Lovely.

"Bollocks," I whimpered, shutting my eyelid quickly. "Bloody, bloody bollocks!"

I heard him sigh before feeling a rush of air blow past my ear, and before long feet touch ground. My eyes flew open.

"Oh sweet Merlin…" I gasped, launching myself off the broom and onto the heavenly, dirty, leaf-covered ground. "I love solid Earth so much…"

"Geez, Granger. Way to compliment a guy on his flying skills," Malfoy muttered, suddenly put out.

I replied without thinking. "Of course you're a good flyer, Draco. I just don't go flying, is all. Harry doesn't take me, and Gin knows better than to ask. You're quite graceful on the field, actually. Zooming about and all."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him straighten up a bit as the ends of his mouth twitched. I looked around at the scenery.

"Woah," I muttered, somewhat awestruck. There was a tunnel made of bent tree branches, curling into each other and intertwining in an almost artistic way. "How-"

"I made it. Mother has this spell she uses on the plants at home to get them to stay the way she likes…and she taught it to me one day. I've been working on it in my spare time. Found the spot in third year, right after you punched me in the nose. Needed a place to cool down, so I flew around until I found this," he said. He looked at it for a moment. "The trees were broken, and there was a small clearing back here…"

He walked through the trees, and I followed. Suddenly we were in a room. It was dome shaped, and combined with the entrance, it reminded me of an igloo. Light spilled in through the gaps the trees created, giving me the feeling that I was standing inside of a large glass of water. Leaves decorated the ground, and they didn't crunch under my feet- enchanted to stay fresh and green, I'd bet. I couldn't stop the compliments that were bubbling in my chest.

"Draco, this is beautiful," I whispered. He just shrugged. "No, really, it's extraordinary." I turned around to examine it more. There was a crude hole in the wall, and the edges haven't grown any since it was created. They were still black. Either it was recent, or dark magic was used.

"What's…" I trailed off, glancing at Malfoy before looking back to the hole.

"Oh," he said and cleared his throat. "_That._"

He walked over to it, tracing the outline of black that tainted the otherwise perfect wood.

"I got mad in sixth year. Cabinets weren't working."

I felt bad for asking. "Oh." I looked away.

"Yeah," he said, looking in the opposite direction I was looking. "Hungry?"

He pulled the basket of food from his pocket and enlarged it (I couldn't even remember him shrinking it- I was probably staring at his neck or doing some other weird shit like that.) before sitting down on the ground. I sat across from him, and we feasted in silence.

I wonder if that cold smirk was just a ruse, or if he really _does _have something up his sleeves, and this is just a decoy for the real thing… Or was smirking to get me paranoid and thinking like this. Hm.

Then I checked the time. "Oh no. Draco, we're late for class!"

"Really?" He asked, peering over to look at my watch. "No, still got at least another half hour."

"No," I corrected sternly. "Class started _fifteen minutes ago_."

"Oh," he said with a fake dumb look on his face. "I thought you had a free period too!"

I growled, the curse somehow making it seem sweet. Like what a baby puppy sounds like when you take away it's toy I stood up, but he was still munching on his sandwich, no care in the world.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Well what?" I felt my face pale a bit.

"Aren't you going to take me back?" I asked, clenching the bottom of my shirt nervously. Professor McGonagall is not someone to mess with.

"Sure," he replied lazily, taking yet _another _bite of his sandwich. I stared at him for another half minute and cracked.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Draco, you- you- you evil little- UGH!"

I can't even insult him! What bollocks! He laughed at me, and I forced myself to walk away from him and to the edge of the lake. Of _course _Draco's hide out is directly across from the castle, the lake separating it. I can either find a way across the lake, or I can walk around. If I walked, I would most likely miss the whole class.

I muttered the spell that I once used on Harry's glasses onto my clothes, performed the bubble-head charm, and jumped into the water.

Malfoy's laughter was taunting me the whole way.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Not personally my favorite chapter… Only four more days left of Hermione's attraction. What will happen? I'm open to suggestions, but remember, nothing Hermione wouldn't normally do. ;) Hehe.**

**I really like reviews. They make me feel happy! :)**

**-GG222**


End file.
